Eternal Love
by taylorlautnerismylife
Summary: Looks like Renesmee is old enough to date Jacob but now they have to deal with friends family and some unnatural creatures as they stand in the way. Can they make it though? or will their love be eternally broken? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Incredible Amazingly Hot Boyfriend

**So I started writing this other Renesmee and Jake story but I didn't like how I started it so I decided to start a new one with a better plot and everything. Check it out and if you read my other one just ignore all that happened this is totally new. **

**P.S. Dea and Ally are these two awesome people that I know and I needed names so I put them in the story aha hope you like it! **

(Renesmee POV)

You know those awkward little stories that your mom usually tells your boyfriend or friends and you turn red and start to sweat when people start to laugh. Yeah, well that horrible moment that you feel like your world is going to end the second that that person opens their mouth again. It was just about to happen.

"And then she tripped over the table cloth and completely toppled over the bowl of punch!" Alice told Ally and Dea, my two best friends. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough for them to hear the stupid punch story at Rosalie and Emmet's wedding last year, but Alice had to tell her the next most horrible moment in my life.

"Although, the worst moment was when she tried to wear heels to a family friend's party. The heels collapsed the minute she entered the door way! It was priceless. Poor Nessie had to borrow a pair of flip-flops for the rest of the evening." Oh boy was Alice going to get an earful when my friends left grandpa's house.

"Al-l-l-i-c-e-e-e…" I dragged on for her to get the message that she had to stop talking…or I'm guessing she would see some unpleasant teasing in my future.

"Ok, ok. I get it, too much information". She made her little girly giggle as she skipped off to the kitchen to get us some snacks.

"Calm down Ness, you have an awesome life. You're beautiful, nice live in a mansion," Ally paused and made a wave around the place emphasizing grandpa's house since I actually do sleep here, "and you have an incredible, amazingly hot boyfriend! A few little embarrassing moments won't ruin your life." And just as she tells me this, my incredible, most amazingly hot boyfriend walks right in. Tall, dark and handsome, yummy

"Oh! And here he comes, hold yourself Ness" Dea jokes around. They're always playing around. I'm always obsessing over him; talking about our late at night conversations, our dates. You know the things best friends with incredible, amazingly hot boyfriends talk about. I mean with the exception that I'm a vampire; he's a wolf and some things I have to keep quiet about. Number one rule Mom and Dad always tell me: _keep a low profile, don't stay in the sun and watch what you say about Jacob. Never reveal too much information._

"Jake!" I nearly scream. Trying to keep calm was harder than I thought. But I don't care. I haven't seen Jake in 2 weeks every since there's been rumors of a new vampire in the area.

"Hey Nessie." He says calming seeing that my friends are here, although, I can see the excitement in his eyes. But all he does is give me a huge hug and a warming quickie kiss.

"Ummm… so Ness I've gotta run, my mom's waiting for me and Dea? You need a ride back to your place right?" I can tell it's gotten awkward with the Jake is here situation and they know I haven't seen him in a while, not knowing why, again keeping things quiet. So we have to catch up on some stuff.

As I give them a goodbye hug I sense some stress about a guy when I hug Dea. She's picturing asking him out. Oh boy I'm going to hear about something sooner or later.

As I shut the door, Jake's arms tighten around my waste and he pulls me to the sofa into the living room. Man do I miss him, all the hugs, the conversations and the kisses. Not that we do that last one in public, with my dad around and all. Sometimes my thoughts get… over excited. I'm sixteen these things happen!

"So…how was school?" Jake says not knowing how to start the conversation. He's such a cutie.

"Shut up, I haven't seen you in weeks and you want to talk about school?" I say trying to hint that I would rather cuddle and watch a movie or something.

"Ok fine, go get a movie and a blanket". YAY! It's awesome having a boyfriend that gets me so well.

So I grab a cozy blue blanket from the closet and a copy of the Paranormal Activity 2. Jake loves horror films and I usually end up falling asleep on his lap by the end of them, might as well spend the night quiet and cozy. At least until everyone else gets home from their major hunt session they decided to have today. Even Alice decided to leave a few minutes ago. Not that it's a bad thing I get some alone time with Jake.

"I got Paranormal Activity 2. How's that?" I tell him as I walk back into the living room and toss the blank over the couch

"Are you sure it's not too scary for you?" Hello… I'm a Vampire; I think the movie is scared _of me. _And I want an excuse for when someone comes home and see's me in Jakes arms. Let's just say that I was scared and needed Jake's warm tanned _muscular_ arms to protect me.

"Nope, I'll be fine as long as you're here with me" I say as I scoot closer to him and he puts his arm around me. I'd be fine without the movie if I could stay like this for the rest of the night.

We start the movie but I notice that Jake seems really tired so I put the blanket over him, not that he needs it, being 108 degrees and all. He probably hasn't slept for a while since he's been searching for some bad Vampire. I respect him for what he does. I know my family and I are Vampires but there are some really horrible monsters out there as long as they don't attack us Jake family/pack and my family live in harmony with each other.

"Hey Nessie…you awake?" Wow, did I really fall asleep? Guess I was tired too, "Maybe you should go to bed, and I don't want you to stay up just to keep me company." He sound so sincere but all I want to do is slap him for worrying so much when all I want to do is be with him. I can sleep for the rest of eternity if I'd like, legit.

"Jake?" I say trying to keep a straight face even though I'm dying of laughter inside.

"Yeah?" he says all concerned which makes me want to jump him right this second because it's so damn cute.

"Shut up!" that's when we both start laughing. The movie is at the point where some girl is being dragged through the house and when I look a make a little jump at the scream she makes. Jake holds on to me right away. And I don't resist. This is what I've been missing since he left 2 weeks ago.

"You know, ever since I've left the one person I missed was you." Oh man is this the time when we say "I love you" or something, because that's exactly what's going through my head. I wonder if it would be ok if I said it first. Even though Ally, Dea and I made a pack that we would make sure the guy always said it first. Boy oh boy what do I do? I hope I can make a casual hand touch so I can look through his brain long enough to see if he's planning on saying it. It's always a plus being a Vampire with mind reading techniques.

***So what did you think? I hope that it wasn't too bad and please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprinting Mix Up**

(Jake POV)

Sitting on a couch with my girlfriend must be the most amazing feeling in the world. She's in my arms and we are cuddling while watching Paranormal Activity 2, not my choice but I have a feeling the movie gave Nessie an excuse to stay very close together while she pretends to scream just so I can hold her, got to love her for her imagination.

I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her on the couch with her friends, her glimmering red hair and shining gold eyes. I really do need to do something special tonight. I was thinking about tell her that I loved her but she knows that so I go right for the_ bang_!

"I lo-" and just as she's about to say it, I kill the moment thinking she wouldn't say it. Although I think she completely forgot about it and as the girl in the movie was being tortured we just sit there so mesmerized by the fact that this was amazing. I didn't know I was this good of a kisser. I've given her those little pecks knowing she would think about it and get completely busted if it was anything more, knowing that Edward can read our minds.

Excuse me?" Oh boy... until Edward totally destroys it. Not the best time when your girlfriend's dad sees her and her boyfriend just casually making out on the couch. We both let go immediately and look up at him.

"Oh! Hey daddy," she says, but he isn't even looking at Nessie or me because I bet he knows what we were thinking and it might not be as appropriate as he wants, "how was the hunt?" oh my god, she turns blood red. I just blurt out in laughter. She's soooo embarrassed. Guess I wasn't the only one thinking some…inappropriate things.

She slaps me and I even see Edward trying to dodge a little smirk. Guess there is a heart in that soulless monster.

"I hope you weren't planning on…carrying on now where you?" like he didn't know. There goes the smirk and the heart.

"Of course not…" she says again turning red. Oh yea she digs me, "but you know I'm 16 now and you have to accept that Jake and I are dating no matter what."

"Mhhmm" I add in thinking I was being too quiet and my thoughts were kind of getting carried away because of the whole kiss. And I so don't want to start thinking about it right now, with Edward in the room.

"I know but please no more coming home and seeing…_this." _He says trying to keep a straight face knowing he was about to break if he said "Making out". This guy has to lighten up some of us who aren't over 100 years old would like to have fun and not stay uptight for the rest of eternity.

"I promise." She tells him quietly.

"Me too" _you won't be _seeing_ us but we will be _making outsay mentally to make sure he hears that last part. I see him squint at the thought and he just scowls and walks into the kitchen.

"We should go to bed Ness" Yea even though I love to annoy the hell out of Edward, it's not right for Nessie to not sleep for my stupid childish reasons.

"Ok... I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She says with a concerned look on her face.

"Yup. Night honey" I give her a small kiss, nothing compared to the one before but with Edward on our backs I think it would better if we kept that down low.

(Nessie POV)

"Hey Mom is it ok if some friends come over?" I ask her knowing she would say yes. Mom never questions it she wants me to have a regular life that any teenage girl could have.

"Sure! That sounds like fun… are you going out or just staying home?" Mom is always careful so if I'm ever going out for me to not be in the sun. Not like one morning I'm going to wake up and decide "Huh? Yeah, I think I'm going to go tan in the sun even though I'm a vampire and will always be pale as hell no matter how long I stay in the sun and blind anyone who looks at my shining skin. Yeah that sounds good," like no I'm a young woman who knows how to handle herself.

"No Mom I'm staying home, Ally is coming over, and Dea has a family thing to go to so we aren't going to the mall without her. We'll just hang out and talk".

"Jake's here though… do you want me to tell him to leave the house?" Is she insane?

"No its fine we can all hang together." It would be fine I just hope Jake likes Ally they have never officially met.

(Ally POV)

"NESS!" I scream as I enter the door to the rest of the mansion she lives in.

"Hey Ally!" she greets me and closes the door behind me.

"So Jake's here and I thought you guys should get to know each other since Dea isn't here and we can't go anywhere, it would be fun to just hang out." Oh boy, I like the fact that I never officially met Jake, he is beyond cute and I've sort of had a crush on him for a while now. But he's Nessie's boyfriend it's against the girl code to have a _thing _for her guy. Guess I have to deal with it for now.

"Here I'll call him down", here we go… "J-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-E-E-E! Come down and meet Ally!"

As Jake starts to come down the stairs, I can see the perfect lining of his face and his dark skin that shines with his brown hair against the dim lighting, he was amazingly too perfect. Almost like a mystery. And that is one mystery I dare not to crack open, _ever. _

"Hi Ally, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jacob, or you can call me Jake." I just stand there like a loser completely intrigued by his sexy voice. I mean I've heard his voice before, in the distance, but now that he is directly talking to me, face- to-face, it's kind of hard to not jump him right this second. _Keep calm Ally you'll make it through this, just don't look at his body. _Oh, and his _body _that changed the whole picture. He was no longer cute, no, he was _sexy. _Damn Nessie had to get the best boyfriend in Forks. Even though Tony in our grade was cute and a great guy, he just doesn't compare to Jake.

"H-h-hi" I catch my breath, "I'm Ally." Smooth, like he didn't know my name… god Ally way to make a first impressing on the hottie.

"Ok, well you guys talk and I'll go make us some snacks." _NOOOOOOOO Nessie why would you leave me! _

"So…" I say awkwardly trying to make him start a conversation.

"So…" This was going to be hard. He doesn't talk much does he?

"What school do you go to?" Lame… but what do I have to lose a guy who has never talked to me and probably never would have if my best friend or his girlfriend wouldn't have left the room and made the whole room awkward.

"I go to a private school near _La Push"._

"Cool, so yeah… Nessie is really lucky to have you, you seem nice and you're really hot!" ..SAY? Abort, abort, time to go into the kitchen and fake an illness and _go home._

(Jake's POV)

Ally seems really nice I've noticed her before, since she always comes over but she always seems too busy to notice me. Not that I would want her to notice me, but she is cute and one of those girls I would normally go for. NO what am I saying? I _imprinted _already. And on Ally's best friend! My body must be over heating even more than its abnormal temperature because I have never I mean _never _thought about _any _other girl other than Renesmee. I didn't think it was possible to have "crushes" anymore. I need a huge reality check.

"Thank you, but I'm the lucky one, I have Nessie". And I mean it, Nessie is my world, could I really have a thing for another girl. Ally is just sitting there, as if she had just walked into a funeral home and her phone goes off with the ring tone "I Will Survive!" Her curly brown hair is perfectly settling over her shoulders and her magnificent clear blue eyes are shining in the light.

_Crap, what's happening to me?_

***Hope you liked it, I tried my best to add some drama with Ally and Jake since my best friend was dying for her to have a thing with him (a small thing that doesn't last long) as she said ;) sorry I took long Ally! And thanks for reading! I'd love to hear some criticism or ideas from anyone! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Is Going Down**

(Nessie POV)

"Bye guys!" I wave to my two best friends as they walk out into another rainy day of Forks.

As I closed the door, I felt Jake's warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the living room; I couldn't help but wonder why he was even still awake. It's almost 3 in the morning and Jake usually has no desire to stay awake until this late on any other night.

"Aren't you tired babe?" I ask with a bit of concern in my voice.

"Yeah, kind of but I thought we could have a camp out on the couch since no one is home tonight. Unless you'd rather sleep in your own bed tonight…" There was a little disappointment in his tone so I replied with a sweet kiss that showed him tonight we would fall asleep on each other's laps.

(Jake POV)

Her smooth cold skin pressed against my chest. She was so beautiful. And I was an ugly beast. Last night Nessie's best friend Ally came over and I've never had any thoughts of liking another girl or even looking at someone else other than Nessie. Yesterday was the first time ever that I got that feeling. I don't know what happened but when I saw Ally with her curly hair perfectly laying on her shoulders I- I'm not even going to continue this since Nessie is right beside me and could wake up and hear my thoughts any minute now. I should probably get some sleep though; I always get two huge bags underneath when I don't sleep at night. Nessie will know something was bothering me.

(The next day)

I'm going to go pick up Nessie honey." I heard Bella say while she walked into the living room. "Jake, you want to come along?"

"You know what Bella, you always go. Stay home I'll get her myself." I said. Then I got up grabbed the keys to my bike and walked to the door.

"Thanks Jacob! Be careful with my baby." Every time I go out with Ness, every time I pick her up from somewhere there's always that stupid comment "Be careful with my baby Jake!" as if I would run her over and let my only reason to stay on this horror movie of a planet anymore die on the ground.

"I will… bye." I yell I leave the house not knowing that my life is going to get way more messed up.

I ride into the parking lot of Forks High not seeing Nessie in her usually spot talking to Ally and Dea by the wall. This time I see her talking to some guy on the stairs. Not a big deal. Nessie talks to a lot of guys but I know she still loves me. Who wouldn't, I mean I'm sexy.

I get off my bike and notice a pair of eyes lying on me. And guess who they belonged to…. none other than Ally. She was by the wall like usual. Dea was making out in the corner and since Nessie was talking to the other guy Ally was alone. Being nice I walked over there to say hi and keep her some company until Nessie came met up with us. BUT, I will control my thoughts and make sure that I will not think anything inappropriate about Ally.

"Hey." I say with a calm and cool expression. She looks up from her phone and her eyes widen a little.

"Oh, hi Jake! Nessie is on the stairs talking to Chris if you're looking for her."

"Yeah I know, I saw you by yourself and Ness is probably having a conversation with him, I don't want to be rude and interrupt." A smile spread across her face and instantly I regretted ever volunteering to come pick up Nessie.

"Oh that's true. So how long have you and Renesmee been dating?" then she quickly added, "I'm just curious"

"Yeah we've been going out for a while probably like 2 years now."

"Oh, that's nice, you guys look good together." I turned to look at where Nessie was standing; she was comparing notes or something with the kid.

"Yeah, she's-" and when I turned my head back, we must have been really close because her lips were right against mine. I could taste her bubble gum lip gloss.

_Why wasn't she pulling away? Why wasn't I pulling away? Why do I not want to pull away?_ That's when I felt it. I turned around and a cold, rock hard, hand hit my right across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" now everyone was looking, Ally's face was so red it looks like someone smashed a tomato on her face.

"It was nothing! We were just standing to close and I turned my head and…it happened!"

"Then why didn't it stop?" She said and I saw her eyes started to swell up. I didn't want to lose the best thing in my life right now. "Whatever, we'll talk about it _at home_."

"I'm sorry Nessie… it was an accident. We didn't mean to." Ally was basically on the floor crying.

"I'm not mad at you Ally. Don't worry," Then she turned back to me, "let's go Jacob" Oh boy, When she calls me Jacob, This means something is going down tonight, and it's not going to be good.

***Hey sorry if it's really bad :$ I did not feel very creative today, also SHOUT OUT TO ALLY! (in real life) sorry I took long! But here it is don't hate me if it's so sorry :$ 3 love you girl! And GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE! D: anything! Criticism, props, anything! Thanks**


End file.
